Across the Field
by rainaris
Summary: Based on the victory of the Spanish team  AU  what if the PhilippinesOC was there during the victory of Spain? Philipain ...slight USfem!UK, fem!ChiRu, and others... not very good but i tried XD


**Hetalia Fanfic**

**Summary:** After Spain won the FIFA World Cup an unexpected person decides to show up as his team parties with the other nations.  
**Pairing:** SpainXFem! Philippines (AntonioXMaria)

As the world celebrates the first FIFA title of Spain, a figure waits to enter the field. Her long wavy black hair was tied in a ponytail by a ribbon that rested on her shoulder. Her eyes glistened with happy tears as she saw her form colonizer cheering while holding the cup in his hands. The flowers she held, 33yellow roses and 3 red roses tied together, waited for her to be ready.

(Even if we haven't seen each other for so long...)

She walked towards the field. She dressed in a simple white top and a short red skirt paired off with blue converse shoes.

(Those years we were together, helped me grow as a nation...)

America, Alfred F. Jones, saw her walking to the field. He dragged England, Alice Kirkland, with him in glee. He looked really happy to see her again.

(After you left me with another, I tried to move on and be happy...)

"Wow! Arthur, she brought me, THE HERO, flowers!" Alfred cheered as they got to her.

"I doubt those are for you, bloody git." Alice scoffed the smiled at the lady, "Glad you made it, m'lady."

"I'm glad I made it as well, Alice." she smiled, "And no, Alfred, these aren't for you."

"I can't believe I'm dumped again by you." Alfred whined but she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I see stars, Alice!" the self-proclaimed hero cheered.

"Bloody hell…" the Brit settled for a hug from the younger nation.

The two nations watched her work her way and saw that another dictator of her country, her former tyrant during the Second World War II, Japan, Kiku Honda. She smiled at him and passed by her. The Italy twins, Felicia and Lovino, greeted her with Italian kisses followed by Germany, Ludwig, who won third place. And of course, she didn't forget to return their greetings as well.

To her it seemed forever to get to her destination. Her fellow Asian nations and some European nations waited with her as the ceremony commenced. Netherlands, Lars, was with Belgium, Audrey, and he looked so sad after he lost and once again became a runner-up once more in FIFA but Audrey was there to cheer him up.

One by one the South African president, the queen of Spain, and FIFA president, presented the gold medals of the Spanish footballers that had their heads up with happiness, pride, and glory. "Ve~ Maria, fratello looks so happy." Felicia commented.

(That happiness of yours, I wish it were me who made you smile... Just like before...)

"Potato bastard, get away from Felicia!" Lovino yelled at the German.

"Fratello, don't be mean to Ludwig~" Felicia pouted.

"Mein gott..." Ludwig sighed at the siblings.

"They're the same as always." The young nation giggled.

"Mi querida?"

The female nation smiled at the person in front of her. She held out the bouquet of flowers to him. Her eyes had tears building up as she spoke, "Mahal ko, the 33 roses symbolizes our friendship and the 3 red ones symbolizes the three centuries it took for me to fall in love with you..." she said, "Congratulations on winning, Sp-"

"Maria!" he pulled her into a hug, "You actually came! I'm so happy! Que tal?"

"Muy bien... Antonio." Maria was careful not to destroy the flowers as she hugged Spain.

"Among all my colonies... You were the first among my firsts... Except one." he whispered in her ear.

(I missed you so much that as I see you again, I couldn't help but...)

"Fall in love with you all over again." Maria whispered in his ear.

"I never fell out of it." Antonio felt himself cry as she whispered to him things he so longed to hear.

The other nations watched the two as the rest of the world cheer. Feliciano was declaring that he was going to make pasta later for the after party. Francis Bonnefy, France, started to throw roses and his pet birds, all named Pierre, circled the dome. Confetti poured unto the field and the rest were taking pictures.

Antonio and Maria were in their own little world as they separated from their hug. All the memories they had together were flashing in their heads. Maria Santiago, the Pearl of the East, his youngest ex-colony, his Philippines who gained and fought for her independence on June 12, 1898 but Antonio's boss passed her to America then Japan. The time she spent happiest the most was when she was with Spain. Alfred gave her happiness too but it didn't feel the same and when she was invaded by Japan, Kiku wasn't in the right state of mind. World War II greatly affected the Philippines. Antonio, at that time, went to great heights to help Maria and the others as well. After the war, the world was in a state of restoration.

"Mahal kita, Antonio." Maria tilted her head to the side and she looked so beautiful to him, just like when he left her.

"Et tu mi Maria." Antonio smiled the smile Maria fell in love with.

"You tomato addict! Hurry up and kiss her already!" Lovino yelled.

"Hurry up and just snog!" Alice was getting impatient.

"I want to eat already!" complained Alfred.

"Ve~ Ludwig, Kiku, and I will cook in a bit at Francis fratello's restaurant.

Maria laughed at the other nations as China, Wang Yue, built another Chinatown and Russia, Ivan Braginski, was stalking her and his 'kolkolkol' aura spreading for no interference.

"Maria," Antonio cupped her face.

"Yes?" she blinked her brown eyes.

"Te amo." he then kissed her before she could reply.

The audience and nations cheered for the two as numerous flashes from cameras flashed. Maria was surprised at first but closed her eyes and returned the kiss to her beloved Antonio.

(And once again, we made history... By falling in love all over again.)

"So mi querida Filipina, would you accompany me to the after party?" Antonio smiled.

"Si mi amour." Maria hugged him and she dropped the flowers she held.

Another romantic love story is made once again in history.

"Viva España!" The world cheered.

... and Paul was at the mercy of two Germans and one angry Hollander. 


End file.
